Loss Of Hope
by Maekala
Summary: The wars went badly. Now Susan and Marcus are just trying to survive.


Title: Loss Of Hope

Author: Maekala

E-mail: PG for language

Category: AU/drama/romance

Summary: The wars went bad. Susan and Marcus are on the run.

Disclaimer: I don't own B5. JMS does.

The wars were going bad. They were supposed to be winning. Of course, when your base of operations has been destroyed, killing the two leaders and the only people who might be able to take over are on the run, a war becomes one-sided.

Susan Ivanova and Marcus Cole were the only ones left who had any idea what the plans were. Right now they were hiding in opposite corners as Earth Force Marines were scouring the street for them. When the soldiers past and it looked safe they climbed out of their respective cracks, ready to bolt at a moments notice. When nothing happened they exchanged a nod and headed to another alley.

They walked in silence for a few minutes then Marcus said, "All clear." Both breathed a sigh of relief.

"They're getting more desperate to find us."

"You've noticed that, too?" quipped Marcus.

"They've been searching for three months. Why can't they just believe that we're dead?"

"Clark probably wants to make an example of us. It seems that blowing up Babylon 5 didn't satisfy him."

They walked on until they reached a cheap hotel. They went to their room and both laid down on the King size bed. The establishment might be known for having the highest murder rate on the colony but it had real beds and its reputation offered a little protection.

After a few minutes they were both able to achieve a light doze. Neither had slept deeply or more than an hour and a half since this whole thing had started. Tonight was no different. Within forty-five minutes Susan started to twist and turn, her mind caught in another seemingly endless nightmare.

Marcus sighed and started to wake her up. They needed sleep but both were beginning to fear it.

"Susan. Susan, wake up!"

Nothing.

He rolled her over to him and said, "Susan!"

She woke. Finally.

They didn't move for a minute, just looked at each other. Then they simultaneously pulled each other into a hug. They had stopped asking about the dreams a month and a half ago. They simply comforted each other until the memory passed. Tonight they were able to fall asleep while being protected by one another.

"Marcus, we're going to have to risk a space confrontation. They're getting closer and there are rumours flying that they're going to just round everyone up and run blood tests."

"How're we going to fly the Whitestar with no crew through a blockade? We can't just jump to hyperspace while in the atmosphere and the ships are in a tight orbit."

"Why not? What physical law says that we can't make a jump in the atmosphere?"

"Susan! It's insane. The calculations would have to be exact and I can't guarantee that!"

"I don't care if it's uncertain."

"Susan. No. If we had out crew, I might consider it, but we don't. And don't try to order me to do it. I'm very good at insubordination."

Susan just glared at him. They were getting more desperate. They had both suggested some pretty out there plans but this was the first that they might consider. When B5 had been destroyed they had been on an intelligence gathering mission in this sector. Somehow their location had been leaked and they had been forced to take shelter on this colony. They had been able to hide the ship but all of the crew had been killed firefight.

In the back of their minds they knew they probably weren't going to make it off this planet. But they were from Babylon 5 where hope was what kept you going.

"Susan!"

"Go, Marcus!"

"Susan, I can't. I can't leave you behind."

"Why? What purpose does your staying serve?"

"My own. Susan, please don't ask me to leave you behind."

Susan looked into his eyes. There almost seemed to be a moisture gathering in the corner of his eye. This isn't the time, she thought. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to start to love this man. There was suddenly a huge lump in her throat.

"Susan, I love you."

Damn. Damn him. Damn this man who had dug through her defenses and made her care again. Her icy exterior had started to melt the moment she had laid eyes on him. She could feel the rest of her defenses crumbling away.

"I know," she heard herself say. "Because I love you."

The huge weight that she had been carrying for longer than she cared to remember was lifted. In the back of her mind she heard them come up behind her and knew that she was about to die. There was no getting out of this one.

They leaned together and for a brief moment they enjoyed the bliss of a bittersweet kiss and then the searing pain. They shared the last breath and died in each other's arms.


End file.
